La Novia del Diablo
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Que Naraku osara llamarla de esa manera, con una palabra que más de una desearía escuchar, a Kagura le resultaba de lo más terrorífico, y es por eso que para Naraku, en muchos sentidos, su relación con Kagura era la ideal.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**La Novia del Diablo**

Kagura tuvo el irrefrenable impulso de querer hacer bola aquellos papeles del trabajo, tirarlos al suelo, pisotearlos, quemarlos y después darle un tiro a Naraku; si se le ponía difícil, le salía mejor ahorcarse o tirarse del balcón (y si nada le funcionaba, al menos podría desquitarse arrojándole los papeles hechos bola a la cara). No podía creer que fuera viernes por la noche y ella estuviera ahí, en el departamento de su jefe, trabajando mientras él holgazaneaba, paseándose frente a ella de un lado a otro como una bestia de circo enjaulada y a punto de estallar.

Bueno, a ojos de Kagura, Naraku era la bestia principal de su propio circo.

Se hubiera fugado un rato con Byakuya y sus dos estúpidos amigotes –Bankotsu y Jakotsu-, que pasar el comienzo de su fin de semana ahí. Pero bueno… ¿cuántas noches no había pasado ya en el departamento de Naraku? Después de dos años de "_relación_", si así se le podía llamar, había perdido la cuenta, pero le molestaba más tener que, además de aguantarlo como su asistente, llevarse trabajo extra, trabajo que el tacaño de Naraku no le pagaba, y encima la obligara a ir con él, todo porque no confiaba en ella y en lo que podía hacer con aquellos documentos, los que fueran, en sus manos. Tampoco lo culpaba. Lo detestaba a muerte, no importaba que fueran amantes.

Lo que más le molestaba es que en ese momento ella estuviera haciendo todo el maldito trabajo y él sólo estuviera dando vueltas por ahí, consumiendo un cigarro tras otro, aunque le resultaba agradable verlo tan perdido, con el orgullo derrotado, a pesar de que conservaba ese porte asquerosamente arrogante. Ni derrotado podía tener algo de humildad.

—Ya deja de gruñir, ¿quieres? Me estás mareando —soltó Kagura de mala gana. Naraku se detuvo en seco y la miró con disgusto.

—Cierra la boca, Kagura. —Apagó con furia su cigarrillo—. Eres la menos indicada para exigirme algo como eso.

Ella alzó una ceja, sabiendo a qué se refería.

—Yo tengo justificación. Si soy así de amarga y ácida, es por tu culpa. Pero tú lo haces por patético. —Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, cuando Naraku hizo ademán de acercarse a ella. La mujer se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, pero a medio camino Naraku se detuvo, gruñó con fuerza, luchando contra sus ganas de abofetearla, y después caminó a grandes zancadas a la cocina para despejar su cabeza y quitarse el humor de perros que tenía. Kagura observó cómo Naraku sacaba una botella de whiskey. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

No le gustaba sentir lástima por Naraku, prefería odiarlo, o en su defecto, dejarse llevar por un impulso irrefrenable, pero en ese momento, de cierta forma, sentía compasión por el detestable de su jefe, a pesar de su aparente agresividad. Kagura odiaba conservar aún escrúpulos. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual de maldita como Naraku? Las cosas serían más sencillas para ella, pero no, siempre había sido una idealista, y tenía su corazoncito… más o menos.

Vio a Naraku llevarse el trago a los labios, y después otro, hasta acabar con la bebida dentro del vaso, y repitió el mismo proceso varias veces. Se estaba volviendo incómodo verlo tomar de esa manera. Naraku podía dárselas de muy macho, de un hombre duro y sagaz, pero Kagura sabía que estaba devastado, no sabía si estaba realmente mal, o si sólo estaba herido en su narcisismo, y es que había sido un día horrible para él (y de paso para ella, que estaba ahí, viéndose obligada a aguantarlo).

¿Por qué? Kikyou se acababa de casar con Inuyasha esa misma tarde. Naraku, con su afición a arruinar la felicidad de todo el que se le pusiera en su camino en pos de sus propios intereses, intentó sabotear aquella relación todo lo que pudo; de hecho, se había esforzado mucho, y logró separarlos por un tiempo, incluso que se odiaran, y después todo se le fue al carajo, quién sabe cómo. Kagura no conocía los detalles, sólo la historia superficial y de boca de Byakuya. La cosa, es que esta vez se podía aplicar aquella gastada frase cliché: "_el amor siempre vence las adversidades_", y Naraku no era del tipo romántico.

Kagura se sentía internamente feliz de que Kikyou terminara casada con Inuyasha. Si bien, indirectamente por culpa de Kikyou, Kagura tenía que aguantar a Naraku, la chica era la peor pesadilla de su jefe, así que el hecho de que esa mujer y su novio lograran _vencer_ a Naraku, era suficiente motivo para hacer que Kagura se sintiera un poco contenta. Incluso deseaba que Kikyou fuera feliz en su vida de casada y todas esas cursilerías. Sí, eso estaría bien, vivan felices, tengan un montón de hijos y váyanse al diablo. Aunque… la envidiaba un poco. Así como Kikyou, Kagura deseaba tener ese poder que ella tenía sobre Naraku, pero era simplemente imposible, y no entendía por qué.

Posiblemente, sospechaba Kagura, era porque en el fondo Naraku estaba un _poco_ enamorado de aquella mujer, pero Naraku era un inexperto en esos temas y no sabía ni manejar sus propias emociones, a pesar de las apariencias. Todo lo tergiversaba, lo torcía a su propio beneficio y conveniencia. Se empeñaba tanto en hacer eso, que a veces hasta él salía afectado, enredado en la misma telaraña de mentiras que se esforzaba en mostrar al mundo y hacer creer a sí mismo.

El hombre se sirvió otra copa y posó su intensa mirada sobre Kagura, cuando se percató de que esta lo observaba muy disgustada.

—¿Qué? —soltó con hostilidad. Kagura suspiró agotada y regresó la vista a los papeles.

—Nada…

* * *

Al cabo de una hora Naraku había terminado con la mitad de la botella y lo que quedaba de la cajetilla de cigarros. Estaba tirado sobre el sofá, frente a Kagura, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente, como si tratara de calmar su propia ansiedad, a pesar de que lucía mucho más relajado por los efectos del licor. Ya estaba un poco ebrio. Por otro lado, desde un buen rato atrás, Kagura había dejado de lado los papeles sobre los que estaba trabajando y miraba aburrida a su jefe, quien en todo el rato no se había dignado a mirarla, pero tampoco le había dado permiso para irse.

Hastiada por el silencio y su presencia, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —Naraku volteó a verla lentamente y alzó una ceja.

—¿Ya terminaste de trabajar? —Vio a Kagura cruzarse de brazos—. Entonces no puedes irte.

Naraku cerró los ojos, tratando de guardar su paciencia, cuando escuchó a su asistente protestar a cal y canto.

—¡Y una mierda! No me pienso pasar aquí toda la noche trabajando. —Se levantó de un salto, acomodándose la ropa—. Además, no tiene caso. Ya estás borracho y no me estás ayudando con la maldita terminología. Entiende que esto no es lo mío. Yo estudié meteorología, no leyes.

Kagura dio la vuelta, sin decir más, y caminó decidida a la puerta. Naraku la siguió con la mirada, un poco anonadado. ¡Cómo odiaba que Kagura lo desobedeciera! Le importaba una mierda si la estaba ayudando o no. No se iba a quedar ahí solo como un miserable borracho, lamentándose y maldiciendo por el matrimonio de Kikyou. Si a él le tocaba joderse, Kagura tenía que aguantarlo, no importaba el pretexto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se levantó a pesar de la borrachera, alcanzando a Kagura y jalándola del brazo de vuelta a la sala. La mujer forcejó un poco, pero su fuerza, comparada con la de Naraku, era de risa. La arrastró con él hasta el sofá. Naraku medio se acostó en el mueble, a su vez que la obligó a ella a ponerse sobre él, de espaldas. Rodeó su cuello con el brazo y la inmovilizó en un abrazo incómodo.

—¡Ya déjame! —Kagura se retorció, pero Naraku la pegó más a él.

—Si a mí me toca joderme, a ti también —le susurró con prepotencia—. Quédate aquí. No tienes nada que hacer afuera.

—Sí lo tengo, como alejarme de ti. —Sin piedad alguna, sobre la ropa, Kagura le encajó las uñas en el antebrazo. Naraku soltó una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero aún así no movió ni un musculo para dejarla libre.

—Deja de hacer eso —le ordenó con un amenazante tono. Escuchó a Kagura refunfuñar y después de encajarle con más fuerza las uñas, finalmente lo soltó. Se extasió escuchando el pequeño gemido de dolor de Naraku, pero aún no estaba a gusto.

—No puedo creer que ahora tenga que aguantar tus borracheras por culpa de Kikyou —se quejó Kagura. Al escucharla, Naraku sonrió con malicia, y con la intención de provocarla, le susurró su mordaz comentario al oído.

—Kagura, no tienes que ponerte celosa de Kikyou. —La aludida soltó una pequeña risilla y miró a Naraku de soslayo.

—Sí, claro. Kikyou me provoca tantos celos como a ti te provoca celos Sesshoumaru. —Se dio el lujo de sonreír de lado cuando vio cómo la mirada de Naraku se ensombrecía ante la mención de aquel hombre. Él chasqueó la lengua antes de contestar.

—No seas engreída. Sesshoumaru no me provoca celos.

—Pues a mi Kikyou tampoco me provoca celos —argumentó ella apresuradamente. Ambos gruñeron y se miraron con desprecio, casi quedando en un plan de "_muy bien, estamos a mano_". Sin embargo, Naraku no quedó del todo satisfecho, ni convencido. Si bien, era posible que Kagura no mintiera y no sintiera celos por Kikyou… tenía que admitir que a Naraku, Sesshoumaru sí le provocaba algo de celos.

La idea de que los pensamientos de Kagura, incluso sus ilusiones y sueños, pudieran tener un lugar para Sesshoumaru, aunque rayara en lo platónico, le enfermaba. El hecho de que no pudiera tener poder sobre los propios pensamientos e incluso los sentimientos de su asistente lo ponía de mal humor. ¿Cómo tener completo control sobre Kagura, si ella tampoco se dejaba, por mucho que él quisiera creer que le era sumisa? Y claro, sólo cuando la acorralaba. El resto del tiempo Kagura no perdía ocasión para desafiarlo. Trataba de defenderse de él tanto como él trataba de imponerse sobre ella, y al final todo se convertía en una constante lucha de poderes. Pero Sesshoumaru, lejos de provocarle los gastados celos que podría sentir cualquier amante posesivo, más que eso, significaba un peligro para él. Un peligro para Kagura y él. La relación que ambos poseía la fuerza del mismo odio, pero era algo oxidado, dañino, como un acero quebradizo y viejo que se podía romper ante el primero golpe o estocada. Su relación, en realidad, era relativamente frágil. Se sostenía sobre una fuerza que no era más que una ilusión.

—Maldito Sesshoumaru… —Kagura frunció el ceño, preguntándose si lo que había escuchado salir de boca de su jefe, en un murmullo seco y tajante, era verdad. Sí, no estaba sorda. Naraku había maldecido a Sesshoumaru, y él al mismo tiempo se había maldecido a sí mismo por pensar en voz alta. Todo era culpa del alcohol.

Ya se preparaba para las burlas de Kagura, y tal como lo esperó, la escuchó reír por lo bajo con aquel sarcasmo que tanto le molestaba. Le comenzó a hervir la sangre de sólo imaginar el nuevo comentario que sacaría.

—No te preocupes por Sesshoumaru —aseguró Kagura, apretando el antebrazo de Naraku—, de todas formas, ya estoy entendiendo que él no es para mí.

Naraku entrecerró los ojos, mirándola suspicaz. La ola de ira se apaciguó de un segundo a otro, dando lugar a la duda. ¿Era verdad o se estaba burlando? La declaración lo dejó un poco atónito. Kagura, al parecer, estaba aceptando que lo suyo con Sesshoumaru no eran más que ilusiones sin sentido, que Sesshoumaru resultaba ser alguien demasiado lejano en su vida o en lo que ella deseaba que pasara. Lo dijo con cierta nostalgia, con una pena que parecía rayar en la resignación, no tan diferente a la suya. Al final de cuentas sí se parecían bastante, pero Naraku se sonrió. Había _triunfado_ sobre Sesshoumaru, y esperaba que siguiera así. Consideraba a Kagura de su propiedad, no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie, no le interesaba qué clase de relación tuviera con ella, fuera buena, mala, laboral o puramente sexual. Era suya, y fin de la discusión. Otra de las razones por las cuales detestaba a Sesshoumaru, era precisamente porque le hacía competencia, y el tipo ni siquiera se esforzaba en ello.

Pero Kagura estaba errada, y él lo sabía. Lo que tenía Kagura con Sesshoumaru no era del todo platónico, ni tan imposible como ella creía y como Sesshoumaru aparentaba. El problema con ella es que era demasiado orgullosa como para dar un paso o intentar aclarar las cosas, se enojaba y mandaba todo y a todos al carajo. El de la paciencia era él, y requirió de esa paciencia para darse cuenta de que Kagura no era del todo rechazada por Sesshoumaru… el problema es que él también era demasiado orgulloso y su ego era del tamaño del universo, incluso más grande que el de Naraku, y eso le impedía decir las cosas; se las guardaba y nadie se enteraba nunca de nada, pero eso, a Naraku, le daba la mejor ventaja de todas. Prácticamente le dejaban esa posible relación en bandeja de plata para que él la destazara a su antojo.

Amaba arruinar las cosas antes de que siquiera pudieran empezarse.

Claro que no pensaba hacer de buen samaritano y decirle a Kagura la verdad. Era como permitir que de pronto lo dejaran en la _friendzone, _porque esa sería la acción más noble que podría hacer en su perra vida, y eso no iba con él. Sabía que si su asistente conseguía tener alguna esperanza palpable con Sesshoumaru, ella no dudaría en dejar a Naraku a la primera oportunidad, y él no quería eso. Sólo faltaba, que encima, Kagura lo mandara al diablo, o peor aún, que lo terminara perdonando por decirle la verdad y dejarla ir. Encima con su obsesión de libertad.

Bueno, ella necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

—No te pongas triste, Kagura —le susurró al oído con un tono aterciopelado—. Me tienes a mí.

La mujer soltó una risilla. _Vaya consuelo_, murmuró irónica.

—Él es un idiota. Si Sesshoumaru no te quiere, yo sí te quiero —siseó como si recitara una maldición. Kagura se estremeció un poco, incómoda, y ligeramente extasiada, no por la declaración, que definitivamente era falsa, sino por la voz de Naraku y su tono, que de pronto se le antojó varonil y excitante, profundo, y asquerosamente atrayente. Odiaba tener aquel fetiche con su voz que de pronto salía a la luz, además del fetiche que tenía por su cabello.

Se sorprendió un poco de sí misma al encontrarse apretando el antebrazo de Naraku, ya no con agresividad, sino con cierta necesidad. Sabía que Naraku le mentía, él no la quería, así como ella no lo quería a él; lo de ellos era una atracción que rayaba en lo enfermo, una que aún no comprendía del todo. Esa declaración de "_amor_" estaba más influenciada por sus ansias de tenerla sometida, y además, por el alcohol. Naraku prefería más actuar que hablar cuando de esas cosas se trataban, no iba por ahí diciéndole a ella promesas falsas, su relación no era de ese tipo (en ese sentido, era sincera). Pero estaba actuando de manera casi descolocada, y a pesar de todo, Kagura deseó que fuera verdad.

Bueno, ¿y qué? mejor aceptarlo de una buena vez que cometer tonterías en el futuro. Por un instante se dio cuenta de que se había ilusionado ingenuamente con Naraku, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba así, con eso latente, esperando un empujón para salir. Tenían dos años de relación, eso era mucho tiempo, no le sorprendía darse cuenta de que se hubiera ilusionado con él. La naturaleza era tramposa y cruel, quería hacerla creerse enamorada de su jefe para, probablemente, _seguir_ la especie. Era esa la trampa del enamoramiento y la de la constante cercanía.

Estúpida biología. Le quitaba el encanto a todo.

¡Tonterías! Naraku era el más grande fraude de todos, la naturaleza era un juego de niños a comparación de él, y aún así la hacía dudar de sus propios deseos.

Sí, le hubiese gustado pensar que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Naraku le gustaba, y mucho. No importaba que lo odiara a muerte o que aparentaran ante los demás que su relación era sólo profesional y laboral, o en su defecto, una relación personal que se sostenía en el mutuo desprecio. ¿O acaso el odio surgía de querer demasiado a alguien, o quizás al revés? ¿El odio podía llegar a oxidarse? Naraku lo tenía todo, todo lo que una mujer podría desear: era atractivo, poderoso, inteligente, astuto, y cuando quería, hasta encantador, incluso seductor… pero también era un hijo de puta, y si ella deseaba algo, era solamente su libertad. Pero, ¿y si las cosas hubieran cambiado, o fueran diferentes y hubiese encontrado la libertad en Naraku? Aceptaría quedarse con él, solamente si él cambiaba… pero los cabrones hombres nunca cambian, y menos por una mujer. Esa era una verdad que Kagura comprobó desde tiempo atrás, cuando Naraku comenzó con esa rara obsesión por Kikyou.

Se maldijo. Realmente hubiese deseado que lo que le dijo fuera verdad. Que por algún milagro él cambiara con ella. A Kagura le importaba un carajo que Naraku fuera un bastardo, ¿pero por qué con ella también? No era necesario. Si no fuera un malnacido con ella, Kagura estaba segura, se enamoraría perdidamente de él… pero la realidad era distinta, y se obligaba a recordarla para así evitar caer en las escabrosas redes de Naraku, y las arriesgadas trampas que podían surgir, involuntariamente, de la relación que mantenían.

¿Pero y si realmente llegaba a cambiar? Pensó una vez más, luchando contra sus propias fantasías. Era fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo era muy distinto.

—¿Sabes, Kagura? —dijo Naraku, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Ahora que Kikyou está casada —La mujer escuchó un dejo de rencor en sus palabras al mencionarla—, ya no tienes que preocuparte más… toda mi atención será para ti, querida.

—Eres un mentiroso. No quieras verme la cara de estúpida —vociferó con un coraje que hasta ahora no había sentido. Sus palabras resultaban atrayentes a la vez que dolorosas. Prefería pelear con él, que cada uno mostrara el peor y más sincero lado del otro, que le quedara bien claro quién era Naraku y quién era ella. Que quisiera engañarla, aunque ni siquiera le preocupara disimularlo y lo hiciera con la clara intención de jugar y burlarse de ella, la llenaba de coraje. Quizá le dolía que sus fantasías con Naraku fueran precisamente eso, puras fantasías.

Naraku alzó ambas cejas ante la repentina explosión de coraje de Kagura, la cual le pareció extraña y distinta, pero no supo por qué. También se preguntó por qué carajo estaba diciendo cosas como esas. Él no hablaba así. Se sentía mareado, como aletargado. Seguramente era el alcohol y se estaba yendo de lengua diciendo incoherencias. Era normal que tratara de confundir a Kagura, jugar con ella, pero estaba vez sentía que estaba rayando en lo romántico.

Naraku posó su mano libre sobre la mano de Kagura que se agarraba de su antebrazo. La sintió temblar ligeramente sobre él, y sonrió. No era tan mala idea. ¿Por qué no?

Diablos, estaba demasiado mareado para pensar con suficiente claridad, y su lengua iba más rápido que su cabeza. Por un momento pensó en dejar ir a Kagura, pero no quería quedarse ahí miserablemente mientras ella se libraba de él. Pero, en realidad, no mentía del todo. Si bien trató mucho tiempo de sabotear la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyou, al final lo vencieron (y cómo odiaba las derrotas), y su único medio de desahogo ahora resultaba ser Kagura.

_Vaya consuelo_.

Lo más curioso de todo, es que Kagura sí se sentía real, y no lejana, indiferente e imposible como Kikyou. Incluso su rencor por él era más sincero, más directo y ácido; actuaba como una quemadura para regresarlo a la realidad y recordarle quiénes eran ellos.

—Hablo en serio —insistió Naraku—. Tú no eres fría e indiferente como lo es Kikyou. Kagura, tú eres… la mejor novia del mundo —farfulló atontado, como si estuviera por quedarse dormido.

Había metido la pata como nunca.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué le había dicho? _¿Novia?_ ¡¿Novia?! La mujer de pronto tuvo una guerra en su cabeza. "_Novios"_ era la última palabra que usarían ambos para describir la relación que tenían, la cual ni siquiera cabía dentro de una categoría, y aún así la palabra sonaba demasiado fuerte y a la vez extraña, como un suave puñetazo, e incluso asquerosamente cliché.

—¿Qué? —soltó Kagura, quitándose de encima el brazo de Naraku, quien de pronto pareció recobrar la consciencia. Él la miró incrédulo

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Naraku no supo qué cara poner—. Me dijiste "novia".

—Yo no dije eso —exclamó de inmediato, incluso lucía algo sorprendido. ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? se preguntó Naraku. ¿Acaso se había distraído tanto como para decir semejante estupidez? Casi le daba pánico pensar en eso, pero no era idiota, se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón, había cometido la fatalidad de decirle que era la _mejor novia del mundo_.

¡Qué metida de pata! ¡Qué frase más idiota! ¡Y maldito alcohol! Fue lo único que pudo pensar, casi espantado. Las mujeres siempre atosigaban con esas cosas cuando ya había demasiado tiempo de por medio. Si había algo que le gustaba de su relación con Kagura, a pesar de que era tormentosa y hasta arriesgada, es que precisamente, ella no era como el resto de las mujeres. Kagura era descarada, no se arrepentía de nada ni daba vuelta atrás cuando comenzaba las cosas. Podía ser de carácter insufrible, altanera y ácida, pero tenía un enorme dominio sobre si misma que, Naraku sospecha, ni siquiera ella conocía. Tampoco le exigía nada: no compromisos, nada de citas cursis, tampoco tediosas conversaciones ni intentos de "comunicarse" para mejorar una relación que siempre había estado podrida y afianzada en lo prohibido, porque a pesar de que estaban liados, ella seguía odiándolo, y él parecía empeñarse en que las cosas siguieran así. Era eso lo que le gustaba; ninguno de los dos le ofrecía nada al otro, así que no había nada que perder, y nada que ganar.

En muchos sentidos, para Naraku era la relación perfecta.

—No soy sorda. Sí que lo hiciste —afirmó Kagura un poco molesta, preguntándose por qué insistía tanto, pero sobre todo molesta porque intentara tomarle el pelo. Terminó por colmar la frágil paciencia que Naraku tenía en ese momento.

—No seas tonta. Yo jamás te diría que eres mi novia. —Aquello no intimidó a Kagura, ella sabía lo que había escuchado, a pesar de que Naraku se esforzaba por sonar tajante y cruel.

—Yo sé lo que escuché… —murmuró ya encaprichada. Desvió la vista. En esos momentos no sentía las fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada a Naraku. Tenía la cabeza hecha un caos. ¡Qué horror! Debió haberlo abofeteado por decir semejante salvajada. ¿Ella, novia de él? ¿Novia de Naraku? No era algo que se le antojara romántico, más le sonaba a algo como ser la concubina del Diablo.

Ni siquiera podían considerarse amantes, por muchas noches que hubiesen pasado juntos. Los novios, los amantes, incluso los esposos -dependía de cada relación-, al menos la mayoría de ellos se movían entre el sexo, así como ellos, pero más que eso, se movían entre las escabrosas trampas del amor romántico. Salían juntos, se besaban, se abrazaban, peleaban y se perdonaban. Ellos jamás hacían nada de eso, al menos no con intenciones de transmitir calor alguno al otro, y por supuesto, peleaban, pero jamás se perdonaban nada. Era casi un insulto que Naraku osara calificarla como su novia.

Por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse atosigada por la reciente revelación de sus ingenuas ilusiones… ¿y si estaba cambiando? ¿Qué tal si había dicho eso porque de verdad estaba reconsiderando su relación con ella, y sólo estaba tratando de hacerse el tonto y decirle las cosas indirectamente? Después de todo los hombres no sabían demostrar las cosas sin decir una estupidez de por medio, y Naraku no era la excepción, más con su pasatiempo de querer engañarse a sí mismo. ¿Y si de verdad la llegaba a apreciar como para poder considerarse novios, y actuar como tal? Su cabeza se vio asaltada por decenas de preguntas, todas sin respuesta, no mientras Naraku no pusiera de su parte. Lo miró de nuevo; él veía hacia otro lado, con semblante molesto.

—"_Seguramente él no se hace tantas preguntas_". —Pensó Kagura, envidiando la practicidad y simpleza primitiva de los hombres. ¡Qué tonta! Se sintió estúpida por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Naraku pudiese cambiar con ella. ¿Por qué no le quedaba del todo claro, si había visto como Naraku tuvo la oportunidad de "redimirse", y en lugar de eso prefirió seguir igual? Era así como la gente cometía tonterías, por ilusionarse, y ella ya cometía bastantes sin siquiera esperanzarse. Si Naraku no había cambiado por Kikyou, menos lo haría por ella.

Sin embargo, la ilusión era fuerte y hacía su lucha dentro de Kagura para prevalecer. Quizá ella misma lo estaba provocando, para no sentirse tan culpable por lo que hacía con Naraku, o como una especie de amortiguador. El único consuelo que se podía ofrecer Kagura, era escapar del propio tormento engañándose a sí misma, y con las mismas ingenuidades baratas que usaban los enamorados perdidos y desesperados. No existía mejor sedante que lo irreparable, no había nada que perder… claro, sólo los últimos despojos de su mermada libertad, y no iba a permitir eso.

_¿Pero y si era verdad?_

—Sabes, Naraku… —murmuró Kagura, con la voz extrañamente dulcificada. Naraku posó sobre ella su penetrante mirada y ella lo encaró—. No me importa que seas un bastardo, pero si no fueras tan maldito conmigo, yo me enamoraría de ti.

Ya, lo había confesado, y sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Como pensó antes, no tenía nada que perder. En nada cambiaban las cosas, ni cambiaría a Naraku diciéndole eso. Era algo irreparable, pero dentro de todo, aún existía dentro de ella la esperanza de que con esas palabras, Naraku lo reconsiderara.

Al parecer sí era tan ingenua como él solía decirle.

Alzó ambas cejas ante la confesión y se quedó en silencio, un poco impactado. ¿Enamorarse de él? ¿Acaso Kagura también estaba ebria, o creía estar de pronto enamorada? Al final de cuentas era más o menos el mismo efecto, aquel efecto de idiotez. Seguramente estaba jugando con él, tal vez hasta tratando de manipularlo ahora que se encontraba un poco aletargado, aunque dentro de todo no dudaba de sus palabras. Naraku sabía muy bien la atracción que despertaba sobre Kagura, pero también la forma en la que él mismo opacaba aquello. Pero era obvio, nadie quiere ser tratado como él trataba a las personas, incluida su asistente.

Efectivamente, si no fuera tan malnacido con ella, probablemente la terminaría enamorando, pero la idea de que alguien, sobre todo Kagura, pudiese enamorarse de él, a Naraku le sonaba como un chiste de mal gusto.

Miró como el rostro de ella se desesperaba cada vez más con el paso de los segundos, expectante, y entonces Naraku soltó una carcajada.

—¿Pero qué dices? —dijo entre risas—. Disfruto tratarte mal. Hace que me gustes más.

Una respuesta típica del sádico de Naraku, pensó Kagura, sin sentirse desilusionada. Era lo más lógico que podía esperar de él, otra cosa hubiera sido como un sueño loco, y sin embargo algo dentro de ella parecía querer negarse a creerle. La idea de que nunca debía creer nada de lo que Naraku dijera, ya estaba resultando contraproducente. ¿Sería acaso por culpa del matrimonio de Kikyou? Quizás a ella también le estaba afectando, le hacía pensar que las cosas no eran del todo irreparables; ellos habían logrado vencer a Naraku, y él ya no tenía posibilidad alguna con Kikyou y a lo más que podía llegar, era a matarla, y sería lo más íntimo que pudiera tener con ella. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Naraku podría olvidarse de Kikyou.

Kagura suspiró, bajó la vista con cierta serenidad, posó una mano sobre el pecho de Naraku y después lo miró a los ojos.

—No tienes que tratarme mal para tenerme. —Sintió ganas de arrancarse la lengua cuando dijo eso. Jamás se había sincerado de aquella forma con Naraku, y se sintió la peor mierda del mundo. Era como si también se hubiera emborrachado o estuviera sedada. Pero no estaba mintiendo, sólo quería libertad.

Naraku, dentro de todo, era el hombre más estúpido que había conocido. Si él le diera la libertad que tanto anhelaba, era posible que ella decidiera tener entonces la libertad de enamorarse de él, pero Naraku hacía todo lo contrario.

El hombre no pudo evitar mirarla contrariado. ¿Era su imaginación o Kagura estaba demasiado sincera? No supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer. Si Kagura seguía así, él iba a explotar. No sabía que mierda le pasaba y podría jurar que se estaba asustando.

Nunca se debió haber metido con ella. Aún se lamentaba por esa decisión.

Kagura sintió la respiración de Naraku manipular su pecho mientras lo tocaba. Torció la boca, viéndose inmersa en aquel choque de emociones, y sintió el impulso de acercarse más a él, comprobar si lo que decía era verdad. Naraku dejaba que sus actos hablaran por él, las palabras no importaban, porque nunca se sabía si decía la verdad o no.

Permitió que Kagura se acercara a él hasta besarlo. Ella posó sus labios sobre los de su jefe casi con timidez, de manera suave. No eran como esos besos salvajes y violentos que se daban cuando los impulsos de sus cuerpos los rebasaban. Naraku podría jurar que casi lo besaba con cariño, y la sensación aumentó cuando ella posó una mano en su mejilla y la otra sobre su cabello, recostándose sobre él.

El beso fue ligeramente húmedo, pero sereno y tranquilo. Se sentía bien, pero era demasiado nuevo, y bajo los efectos del alcohol, Naraku perdió la línea de diferencia. Aún así él respondió, y Kagura sintió un cosquilleo insólito y cálido en el pecho cuando sintió cómo Naraku la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, mientras con la otra mano la tomaba de la mejilla.

Kagura pensó que se desmayaría cuando se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, besaba a Naraku con amor, y la idea no le resultó tan desagradable. Nueva, desconocida y muy insólita, resultaba casi gloriosa, pero no desagradable, y con eso en mente lo tomó con más firmeza, aún así gentil. ¿Estaba funcionando? se preguntó. Naraku estaba correspondiendo como ella lo deseó, no se había lanzado con sus salvajadas a meter su lengua en su boca sin su permiso, ni la tomaba con esa fuerza que insistía en imponer sobre ella. Ni siquiera la tomaba del rostro con la intención de que no pudiera moverlo.

Era demasiado nuevo, casi irreal. Kagura tenía que verlo a los ojos, así que rompió el beso de manera un poco abrupta, respirando con dificultad por la falta de aire, con un tonto sonrojo en las mejillas. El rostro de Naraku estaba muy cerca del de ella, y respiraba agitado.

—Esto me está excitando —soltó Naraku sin pudor alguno, desinhibido por el alcohol. El rostro de Kagura se descompuso en un santiamén.

¿Qué se estaba excitando? ¡No podía ser más bruto! Pensó mientras sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. De pronto pasó de la calidez de lo más cercano que había sentido del amor, a la ira irrefrenable, muda y orgullosa, pero igualmente intensa.

Kagura no dijo nada. Rodó los ojos y sólo atinó a levantarse y acomodarse la ropa frente a la confundida mirada de Naraku, quien no entendía qué pasaba y por qué el repentino cambio de actitud de la mujer.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no vamos a…?

—¡No, no vamos a tener sexo! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres un bruto egocéntrico —vociferó Kagura, quien después se masajeó las sienes, tratando de controlarse—. Todos los cabrones hombres son iguales. Da lo mismo si estoy con Sesshoumaru o contigo. Todos ustedes son iguales, una bola asnos, cavernícolas sin cerebro.

Se dio la vuelta para salir al balcón. Tenía que distraerse y le urgía un cigarrillo, sentía ganas de ahorcar a Naraku. ¡No podía ser que lo arruinara tanto! Y ella no podía ser más estúpida, se dijo.

Por primera vez, pensó que estaba sintiendo amor por Naraku, y se sintió aterrorizada por la idea de enamorarse de él y caer en sus redes sin remedio, convertida ya no sólo en una marioneta de Naraku, sino en una víctima de sus propios sentimientos, pero cuando sintió que Naraku correspondía de la misma manera, pensó que, quizá, algún milagro había intercedido, haciendo cambiar a Naraku.

No quería que se convirtiera en un buen hombre, un ejemplo a seguir, que se redimiera de todas las putadas que había hecho, no le exigía nada de eso. Le gustaba como era, un bastardo malnacido y sin escrúpulos, ambos compartían el mismo lazo de ver a los demás con rencor y desprecio; sin eso, Naraku no era nadie, no era él, sólo quería que Naraku no fuera tan… malvado con ella.

Por su parte, Naraku miró a la joven salir al balcón y cerrar la puerta, en una clara advertencia de que ni siquiera se le ocurriera acercarse o lo tiraría desde ahí. Miró confundido hacia el frente, preguntándose qué diablos había pasado, y preguntándose también qué había dicho o hecho para, de la nada, hacer enojar tanto a Kagura.

Kagura se dijo mil y un veces que todos los hombres eran iguales. Naraku ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de encontrarle respuesta a la complicada interrogante de entender a las mujeres, que a fin de cuentas siempre se liaba con mujeres de lo más problemáticas.

* * *

**He de admitir que este fue otro experimento. Luego de un fanfic que escribí para San Valentín, me entró el gusanito de intentar escribir algo de esta pareja que pudiera catalogarse como romance, aunque fuera un poco, algo que usualmente no hago cuando se trata de esta pareja. Este fue uno de los oneshots que fueron parte de ese experimento, no sé qué tan bien me haya salido. **

**Luego, también este fanfic está basado en un sueño xD (varios de mis fanfics están basados en detalles de sueños que tengo) donde, precisamente, por alguna razón, Naraku le dice a Kagura que es "la mejor novia del mundo". La frase tenía que aparecer en el fic, y pues traté de esforzarme para incluir esa frase dentro del contexto del fic y que no sonara tan jodidamente extraña. Bueno, aquí lo atribuyo a la borrachera de Naraku, a esa vulnerabilidad con respecto a Kikyou y sus frustraciones que él se niega a aceptar, y su misma cercanía, convivencia y relación con Kagura, que, como se dice en el fic, para Naraku en varios sentidos es ideal. **

**Pero igual, ¿para qué me hago tonta? deliro imaginando a estos dos enamorados sin tener que estarse matando cada dos por tres (o nomas de vez en cuando, como parte de su "rutina" y hacerse los tontos). **

**Espero los personajes no me hayan salido demasiado OOC, no sé cómo haya quedado en ese aspecto. En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado de este oneshot, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
